Your help is required!
by DeaMau
Summary: Come in and read the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A Certain Story,

Your help is needed.

Hello everybody! As you can see the title above this line. Yeah, I need your help with few things.

I've been thinking about creating fan fiction story for awhile now since I started to read a lot of stories over few weeks ago, and this idea of mine just popped up in my mind.

At this moment, My Beta-Reader ( Might Is Right ) is beta reading the chapter 1, which is expected to be released in few weeks…

Anyway, So, I need your help as I have a lot of idea going on in my mind… as it is… mighty long. Which is what I am hoping to write.

So, Here it is.

Original Characters.

Huh? What's that? A chance to get your OCS introduced as another main roles in my story? Why yes it is! I am going to need at least 6 to 7 characters as they will have main roles. You can either send the application which is below this lines as well as you may can send into 1 or 2 of your OCS.

Names? ( Please don't use the names from different Animes, I will know! )

Espers Power or Magical Powers? ( No way, I'm not going to turn them into level fives or saint… no way… well maybe. )

Clothes? ( Please, no swag included! )

Personality? ( as long as it is not the exactly same from A Certain Magical Index or A Certain Scientific Rail Gun )

Weapons? ( Yeah, You heard me. But please. No rockets ! )

Groups? ( Ex, Judgements, Skill-Outs, Anti-Skill, Etc. )

Appearance? ( * hair flips * Damn, I'm sexy. )

Pets? ( Looking at the rabbit eating straw berries… oh nom nom nom, cute ).

Why do you want your characters to be involved into this story?

Even if your character still haven't managed to get main roles… that's fine. I might consider adding them in the future… so don't worry about it! You either can review or send PM into the story, either way, it's fine!

Titles. Yeah, embarrassing.

Ha-ha… It's embarrassing to be seen like this! Yeah, I can't think up of any names… thanks to those certain authors who have thought it up before me. Oh well… when in the Rome…

Give me any names that you may have thought of. You either can review it or send them via PM.

I might update this in few days later if I need anything that I require help with. This will continue till 10 days later. So go on, send them to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Your help is required!

Hello everybody!

9 more days remaining!

Also, make sure to check out the application, as it has been updated on 15/05/2014, just so to make sure everything is good and handled carefully.

Around 2 reviews and 4 pms were received last night and they seems very promising.

Well then, please PM me with details of your characters / review on the story containing of your characters informations.


	3. Chapter 3

Your help is required!

Hello everybody! (and welcome back to the one that have review'd/pm me).

It's time for another updates! I have received around 14 characters from reviews/pm. And there is only few days remaining (5 days left!).

Please make sure to add more details to your own characters in case if you want to make few changes to your own characters, even if you're uncertain.

As for the Story, I have decided to name the story. _The Certain Guardians of the Fate. _

So make sure to look for the story in just few days!


	4. Chapter 4

Your help is required!

Hello everybody! (In addition, welcome back to the one who have sent pms/reviewed on the story).

It is time for another updates! So far, I have received 11 reviews, and to many pms that I could not add up altogether, (I regret dropping out of the school now ;_;).

Okay so, it has been 7 days as the deadline is coming up soon! That means there is _only_ 3 days so do not miss your chance on getting your characters to be involved in the story!

Moreover, there is another problem that I need your help with… _**badly**_.

It seems that my beta reader is getting to busy for him to help me with the story that I am currently making. Yeah, I need a new beta reader to replace him. If you have found suitable beta-reader that can quickly finish the rough chapter in just 2 days, then tell him/her to pm me please. It will help a lot. Seriously. I need one. ._.

_**Notice**_: To all the reviewers and pm-ers, please pm me right away, as I have something to dicuss with you guys/gals.

Okay, I guess that is all I could say at this moment right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Your help is required!

Hello to the new people that have came to check out the chapters! (And of course, welcome back to the reviewers, pm-ers!)

Updates, Updates. Urgh.

Torromow is the last day, so if you want to make few changes to your own characters, now is the time to go and make the changes.

To the new peoples that have came here to look at the chapters and updates. Now is the time to send your characters by reviewing on the chapter or send the pm to me.

Right now, I am currently reviewing each characters that was given, when it is chosen, I will let you know via PM only!


	6. Chapter 6

Your help is required!

Hello everybody! (And welcome back to the one that have reviewed/sent the pms to me.)

Well then, Today is the final day for me to decide on the characters that was given to me during those last 10 days.

Well, I am going to need at least 1 more day just to make sure that I have reviewed them all. So please check your pm tomorrow.

Oh and I should mention this before I make this "complete story", the characters that was given to me will… take me a whole day for me to decide, and that _**doesn't**_ mean I want to use the characters that's really interesting, or like "Oh look, this character's freaking awesome, I think I'll chose this characters because of his looks and powers"… * face palm *, that's not the way that I want to do.

I'll send pm to the owners of these characters that was given to me, and… I think I'm not going to post the result of the characters…

After all, It's the surprises that I have planned for you dear readers ;)

Make sure to check out the story that I'm planning to release on next week, Monday.


End file.
